Sorairo
by Hikaru Kagaya
Summary: My version of what happens after episode 200.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Mamo-chan?" Usagi said as she and her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, stood at the pier, staring up at the moon after their battle with Chaos itself. _

"_Yes?" He answered her. _

"_Do you love me?" She boldly asked. He looked at her, a little shocked._

"_Yes!" He answered plainly. _

"_Really?" She asked, latching onto his arm. _

"_Yes, of course." He answered again, smiling warmly. _

"_Like...how much?" She asked again, looking up at him with wide eyes, awaiting his answer. _

"_What's gotten into you?" He asked, with a little laugh and the same warm smile._

"_Hey, how much?" She asked insistently again . _

_He turned, smiled up at the moon, and said softly, "Well, whenever I'm with you, I'm always happy. You do that to me." _

_Usagi laughed lovingly at that answer as he slowly turned to face her. They kissed for the first time in such a long time under the beautiful full moon, wanting to be with no one else but each other. Their love was unrivaled, pure, and most of all, true. _

_Atashi Tsukino Usagi, Jurokusai. Koko ichinensei. Demo, honto wa ne, ai to seigi no SEERAA fuku bishoujo senshi.............._

_SAILOR MOON _

Hey everyone, this is my newest story, Sorairo, or "sky blue" in English. It's named after one of my favorite songs of all time from one of my favorite animes of all time. The reason I named it this will become clearer in the story, as it's a reoccurring theme throughout. Hope you like it!

Ja ne,

Krissy-chan


	2. Ai wo Shinjiteru

Chapter 1: Ai wo Shinjiteru

Usagi woke up earlier than usual that morning. Two or three minutes earlier, but still, she felt every second of her 'lost sleep.' It wasn't on purpose, of course.

"Ohayou!"

Usagi lifted her head off of the pillow and looked over toward the door where Shingo stood, arms crossed and face sarcastic.

"Go...away..." Usagi said, dropping her head back into the pillow.

"But there's a call for you!" Shingo said, almost forcing the words out of his mouth.

"Tell Rei to leave me alone, I told her I didn't want to talk about it!" She said into the pillow.

Rei had been pestering her for the exact details of the previous week's battle, but Usagi was still too emotional about it.

"It's not Rei, she knows better than to call you this early!"

He was probably right...Usagi would go ballistic if one of the senshi woke her up, unless it was an extreme emergency, of course.

"It's...him." Shingo said, quickly ducking.

It was a good thing he did, because within the next two seconds, Usagi was not only out of bed, but out the door, across the hall, and on the phone.

Shingo left only when he made sure the coast was clear and that he wouldn't get trampled.

"Mamo-chan!" She yelled into the phone.

"Usako! Weren't you just..." He started, but got cut off.

"Sleeping? Yes! But I'd always jump up to talk to you." She said sweetly.

"Usako..." There was a pause. Usagi got worried, but soon, his voice filled the phone again.

"I love you so much." He ended.

Usagi blushed madly on her end of the phone. He hadn't ever said it to her that plainly before, but she loved it and loved him for it.

"Mamo-chan...." She started, but this time, it was her turn to get cut off.

"Meet me tomorrow at Tokyo tower. I'd make it today, but I have some things to do for college.

He had to make up for missing so much. Since Galaxia killed him on his way there, he wasn't able to get to America, and when he didn't show up, the college got worried. He was in the midst of straightening everything out.

"Hai! I'll see you then Mamo-chan! I love you!"

"I love you too, Usako...so very much."

She giggled, said goodbye, and gently put the phone down.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ami jumped in surprise as the glass she set down on the counter smashed noisily on the floor. Rei looked up and, seeing what had happened, got up to get a broom to sweep up the shattered porcelain.

"G...gomen nasai, Rei-chan." Ami said timidly, going over to help Rei.

"Ami-chan, daijoubu! I feel exactly how you feel...we're going to be facing these emotions for a while." Rei said, sweeping up the smaller bits of the porcelain as Ami threw the bigger pieces into a bag.

Usagi wasn't the only one who was emotionally hurt from the battle. Every senshi, even the Sailor Starlights, were hurt in one way or another. It was an emotional roller coaster for everyone, even Chibiusa, who was now living back in the 30th century with her mother and father. But they had gained something too, hadn't they? Usagi loved every one of them and they were sure of this, now more than ever before. Usagi loved this world. She loved Galaxia, even after she had killed everyone who meant anything to her. But now it was Usagi's turn to be loved. She deserved it. Mamoru knew this. That's why he wanted to meet her at Tokyo tower. The senshi all knew it, well, all except Usagi, of course. Mamoru was taking her out for their first real date in a very long time. They did not have a hard time keeping this a secret, however, because at the moment, none of them felt like talking much anyway.

"Rei-chan?" Ami whispered.

"Hai?" Rei answered.

"Where are Mako-chan and Minako-chan?"

"Mako-chan is home. She hasn't left since we got back. She called me and she sounds a lot better. Minako-chan is...Minako-chan. She's trying to be her happy self again."

No one really knew what was wrong with Makoto. She didn't really show any signs of being emotional from the battle, but something was definitely wrong. It seemed that it was best just to leave her alone while she sorted everything out in her own life before they went asking her what the problem was. Minako, though obviously upset, was doing fine. She had that positive attitude that everyone envied. She had, in fact, been singing at a lot of local shows, trying to make a career for herself.

"Sumimasen!" A voice at the door of the temple said shyly.

"Come in!" Rei yelled.

"Konnichiwa Rei-san, Ami-san." The girl said. When she stepped into the room, they got their first glimpse of who it was.

"Hotaru-chan! Genki desu ka." Ami asked.

"Hai! I'm fine."

Silence.

"Ano..." Hotaru said, looking at the floor.

"Where is Usagi-san?"

"At home, she's doing a lot better now. Mamoru-san has cheered her up." Rei told Hotaru, smiling.

She looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"That's good!" She smiled widely. Hotaru had begun to feel extremely responsible for anything that happened to Usagi ever since they all returned. Though young, Hotaru was smart beyond her years. Her powers as Sailorsaturn were phenomenal and she was extremely strong, perhaps even one of the strongest senshi. You wouldn't guess that this girl possessed the power to destroy the entire planet. Her burden to protect Usagi was unusual, though. That was normally Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus' position.

"You...remember about the Neo Millennium, right?" She finally said. This is what she had come there for, and she wasn't going to leave without getting it out.

The other two nodded.

"Well, lately, a thought has been haunting me."

More silence.

"I...There had to have been an event that caused the Neo Millennium to be created. This event had to have been really bad for Serenity to use the Ginzuishou like that. According to Pluto, this event isn't too far off. She doesn't know an exact date or time, but we all feel like it will be soon. We may..."

She stopped for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"...have another crisis on our hands." She finished.

"And it would be one we have no knowledge about as of now. But Usagi...she..." Rei said, turning around and looking up.

"We can't let her do that...she might not be able to handle it."

"Rei-san, when the time comes, we won't have a choice. She's the only one who could do something about it. We can try but..."

They all knew Usagi was going to have to fight again soon, and not just fight, but save their home from total war once again.

------------------------------

The day passed very slowly for Usagi. The thought of her date with Mamoru made time pass so painfully slow. But, as every day does, it eventually ended and the morning came upon her quickly. It shocked her mother and Shingo, because Usagi was up and ready before them. Mamoru did that to her. Mamoru made her seem like she had a meaning on this planet. Sure, her friends loved her and she loved them, but Mamoru...without Mamoru...

"Don't be home too late, ok?" Ikuko-mama said as Usagi ran out the door at around noon.

"Hai! See you later!" She yelled, shutting the door and running to the bus stop.

The entire bus ride, her heart was pounding. It felt like a first date for her, and she was beyond excited. Her smile was huge and by the time she arrived at Tokyo Tower at 12:30, she felt like her mouth was going to break.

She walked up to the entrance and waited. And waited. And waited. It was taking him forever to get there. She glanced at her watch. It was...12:39.

"Ok, so it feels like forever." She said to herself, laughing at her own impatience.

When he finally did arrive a few minutes later, Usagi thought her heart would explode. He looked more handsome than she could ever remember. This was _her _man. Her Mamo-chan. She just stared at him for a moment, and he stared back. It was like time froze.

"Mamo-chan!" She said finally, running up to him and hugging him tighter than she ever has. He hugged her tightly back. Usagi knew that this was how she was

supposed to be for the rest of her life: in his arms.

-----------

Chapter 1

Oshimai

-----------

I have some dedications here...

This chapter is dedicated to someone who really means a lot to me. Let me just say it would be so wrong for me not to dedicate anything to them. This person really is so special to me and I don't think I could live if this person wasn't in my life. This person makes me always feel happiness (which is extremely hard to do) and I'd be lost without them. You know who you are. Thank you. After years of having no one in my life who cared, you were the first person to make me feel wanted and loved. Again, thank you so much. You have no idea what kind of impact you had on my life.

So, I dedicate the chapter to this wonderful person.

Chapter 2 is coming soon! It's almost done...and there are some nice twists and stuff. Hope you like the story so far!


	3. Anata no Yume wo Mita wa

Chapter 2: Anata no Yume wo Mita wa

Haruka sat down at the table, impatiently waiting for her meal to arrive. Considering what had just happened, she was fairly happy with her life, mainly because she finally felt at peace with everyone. Living with Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru added to the happiness.

But slowly, Haruka began to feel more and more worried about something. No one knew what. All of the senshi of the outer solar system felt it, and that was why Hotaru and Setsuna were gone. Hotaru was making the other senshi aware of the reason that she believed was making them feel so nervous, and Setsuna was...

Haruka heard the door creak open.

"Michiru?" She yelled.

"Hai! Tadaima! Michiru's voice yelled back. She walked in the room with bags in her arms and gently set them down on the counter.

"Got dinner?" Haruka asked, getting up to help Michiru unload the bags.

"Hai, I'm making Sashimi." She said, smiling warmly at Haruka. She began to prepare the shrimp and rice.

"Your favorite. So, we'll be dining alone tonight, I presume?"

"Probably. Setsuna and Hotaru are going to be out for a while."

"Where is Setsuna, anyway?" Haruka said as she went over to the couch and collapsed on it.

"I'm not completely sure. She said she needed to do something important, but wouldn't tell me what. She said she thought we would try and stop her."

Michiru finished preparing the shrimp and gently placed them on the rice, tied them with nori, and got chopsticks out. She carried the plate over to the table and motioned for Haruka to come and eat.

"I don't know, Michiru." Haruka said, mouth full.

"Something is up. It's driving me completely crazy!"

"Shhh...it will all be ok. Don't worry. There's nothing our princess can't handle. So just eat for now, you'll see."

Michiru picked up one piece, put it into her mouth, and chewed. Haruka could see that she was as worried as she was, but she would never show it.

"You're probably right. Let's eat." Haruka said as she shoved another piece into her mouth, trying to ignore that annoying feeling in her gut.

------------------------------------

Usagi held Mamoru's hand so tightly as they walked through the city, wishing nothing more than to be with him like that forever. They did some window shopping as they passed hundreds of shops along the way. They had no real plans, they just walked and walked as if on a cloud, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as they rounded yet another corner.

"Hai?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you down to the water."

"Water?"

"You'll see."

She beamed from ear to ear, looking up at him so lovingly. He was amazing and she was so lucky to have someone like him.

"Almost there!" Mamoru said as they turned their last corner and were now able to see a large lake not too far away. Usagi giggled in anticipation and sped up, now practically dragging Mamoru. When they got there, her breath was taken away by the beautiful sight.

The sun was shining gracefully on the surface of the lake, the water gently rippling as the wind blew on their faces so softly.

"Mamo-chan...this is..." Usagi said incredulously, staring up at Mamoru as he met her eyes.

"Arigatou! It's amazing!" Her smile grew, although she thought it couldn't, and he smiled the same smile at her, feeling her intense love. He grabbed her and held her tightly in his arms and she held him back, both staring at the beautiful water and lost in each other's embrace.

"I love you." He whispered to her as he moved to her right, his left arm around her shoulders.

"I love you, my wonderful koibito." She whispered back. He moved his head so slightly, implying that he wanted to kiss her. She was nervous; this was their first kiss since before the whole crisis. What if she had forgotten or had gotten worse? But she couldn't ignore such a clear invitation. She turned her head to her right, lifting her neck slightly to reach him.

Their lips touched so gently at first and she felt like she would die. It was so warm and soft and loving, and it was all hers. His lips were hers and hers were his. As they pressed a little harder, she felt all of her feelings for him come flowing out. She threw her arms around him and held him tightly as they kissed, never wanting to let go. But they had to eventually. As their lips parted, she just looked into his eyes and he simply looked back into hers. It was pure magic.

He lead her to a bench nearby and sat down with her, both snuggling into each other, watching the sun set down into the horizon.

------------------------------------------

Minako sat down on her couch. What a day, she thought to herself as she turned the television on. It took a lot of energy to act so cheerful. She couldn't really describe how she felt, really. It was a mix of emotions. The others said that they admired this, but she couldn't help feeling like they hated it deep down. It seemed so shallow of her to not be upset about anything after all they just went through. But the truth was, she was upset, but to a point. It was so unexplainable, and right now, she didn't feel like nor have the energy to try and get it all straight.

She turned her body so that she could lie down and closed her eyes. That feeling, the one that felt like you were just about to cry but were holding it in, swept over her for the fifth time that day. But this time, she let it go and began crying her eyes out. She could never let the others see her like this, who knows what they would say?

"Minako-chan?" She heard a voice say.

She jumped up in alarm, wiping her eyes furiously.

"Hai?" She said, sounding like her cheery old self.

Usagi and Mamoru stood there, hand in hand.

"What's the matter? How did you...?" Minako said, wondering how they got inside. She locked all three locks on the door when she went inside.

"It doesn't matter. How are you, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked as she pushed Minako back onto the couch and sat down next to her friend.

"I'm doing better. I performed today, but it...didn't go as well as I thought it would. They wouldn't sign me because the girl before me was better and she deserved it more." Minako explained.

"Don't say that, Minako." Mamoru said. "I'm sure you deserved it more."

"Thank you, Mamoru-san. That means a lot to me."

All the senshi admired Mamoru. He was handsome, smart, strong, and all they ever wanted in a man. Rei had even dated him. But that was before they found out that Mamoru was destined to be with Usagi. Still, Minako couldn't help but blush whenever he was around, mainly because she, like the others, admired and respected their future king so much.

Before they could do anything, Mamoru began to fade, and within a second or two, he was gone completely.

Usagi began to panic. She screamed and searched the entire place, but no sign of Mamoru was to be seen. But Usagi wasn't Usagi anymore. She was Princess Serenity. No, this wasn't Princess Serenity. Minako had seen this once before.

She dropped to her knees.

"Neo Queen Serenity..." She said as she bowed to her queen. However, she was no longer Minako, either. She was wearing a long, flowing, yellow gown with a pale yellow top layer around her middle that went all the way down and was slightly longer than the rest of the dress. A glowing yellow-orange pendant hung from her neck, emitting an almost blinding light.

"Nani?" She said, looking at her hands. She now had rings on and bracelets on each wrist. The pendant glowed on.

"Yamete!" She yelled. Why in the world was she telling it to stop? What was going on?

She grabbed the pendant. It made a strange whistling noise and sunk into her body, causing an intense pain where it once laid.

"Endymion!" Serenity yelled. She fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, and fell over, becoming eerily silent.

"Se..re..ni...ty?" Minako said slowly, shaking, as she got up and walked to her queen. She had heels on too.

"Serenity?" She screamed as she shook her, getting no response. And then, right before her eyes, Serenity disappeared.

"Serenity?? Serenity!! USAGI!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She sat up. She was sweating and her heart was pounding. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Everything was normal. No Usagi. No Mamoru. And her clothes...yes, they were normal. She had to contact Usagi.

She ran to the phone and dialed.

"Moshi moshi? Hikawa Jinja desu." Rei said on the other side of the phone.

"Rei-chan? It's Minako. Have you seen Usagi?" She asked.

"Last I heard, she was with Mamoru on a date."

That's right. Usagi had a date today.

"She's alright then?" Minako asked Rei.

"Hai, she's fine. She's with Mamoru. She's always safe with him. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just over analyzing, that's all." Minako thought it best to not tell Rei about her dream just yet.

"But...Minako...Hotaru was just here. She told us that the others were beginning to feel strange, almost like something bad was going to happen. They think it's..."

She paused. Just the thought of it made Rei nervous.

"They think that it's the event that caused Neo Queen Serenity to rise to power."

"So then...it must be pretty bad for that to happen, right?" Minako said, suddenly feeling a piercing pain in her chest. Then she remembered: her dream. Usagi was Neo Queen Serenity in it!

"Right. But..."

"Rei-chan! I have something to tell you." Minako was shaking again. She didn't want to tell her yet, but deep down, she knew that she had to.

----------------------------

"Oyasuminasai, my princess." Mamoru said to Usagi as he walked her to her door that night.

"Oyasumi, Mamo-chan. And thank you for the most wonderful day of my life."

She jumped up and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I'll miss you until I see you again, Usako." Mamoru said as he let her hand go and began walking to his car.

"So will I! We definitely have to do this again! Goodnight!!" She yelled, waving at him as he drove away.

She stood there for a moment, replaying the day in her head very quickly. She still felt his soft kiss on her lips, though she longed for more. She was going through a kiss withdrawal, but she would just have to dream about today's kisses for now.

"Tadaima!" She yelled. When she didn't get a response, she assumed that her mother was asleep. It was pretty late, after all.

She went into her room and put her pajamas on, got into her bed, and drew the covers over her head, feeling a sense of warmth and happiness that she never wanted to go away.

----------------------------

"What is it Minako-chan?" Rei asked Minako, now nervous because of what she was going to tell her. She sounded uncharacteristically serious.

"I had...I had a dream. I think it was about the Neo Millennium."

----------------------------

Chapter 2

Owari

-----------------------------

You might have noticed that I use a lot of Japanese in my story, so here's a little translation guide to help with some phrases and words I might use throughout the story (I'll update this list if I add any):

Konnichiwa: Good Afternoon

Konbanwa: Good Evening

Ohayou: Good Morning

Hai: Yes

Iie/Iya/Dame: Different forms of No

Gomen/Gomen nasai: Sorry

Daijoubu: It's alright

Sumimasen: Polite form of Excuse Me

Tadaima: I'm home/Traditional phrase used when you get home

Okaerii: Welcome home/Traditional response to Tadaima

Arigatou: Thank you

Sugoi: Great, a positive exclaimation

Suteki: Wonderful

Kakkoi: Cool!

Kawaii: Cute

Koibito: Sweetheart, lover

Nani: What

Yamete: Stop

Onegai: Please

Moshi moshi? Hikawa Jinja desu.: Hello? This is the Hikawa Shrine.

Oyasuminasai/Oyasumi: Goodnight

Some of you might be recognizing the names of the chapters as well. I'm using the names of image songs used throughout the series. These two (Usagi's Stars image, Ai wo Shinjiteru, and Minako's image off of In Another Dream, Anata no Yume wo Mita wa) were the songs that I was listening to as I wrote the chapters. Surprisingly, each one fit really well as chapter titles, so I decided to do it throughout the entire story.

The dedication for this chapter will have to go to Sawai Miyuu, Hama Chisaki, Kitagawa Keiko, Azama Mew, and Komatsu Ayaka, even though there is absolutely no way that they will be reading this lol. Thank you for a wonderful year of happiness! You guys are special to all us American PGSM fans! Thanks for bringing us joy through this wonderful, wonderful series!!!

Well, that's it till next time! Thanks to those of you who reviewed my first chapter! I really appreciate it!! Hope you like the story so far and see ya in chapter 3!!!


End file.
